


Silent Night

by KBwrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBwrites/pseuds/KBwrites
Summary: Short one shot set at the prison.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Silent Night

From this height, everything was quiet. A blanket of crystalline snow had settled on the yard as evening fell and it was still completely unmarred by footprints. “All is calm. All is bright,” Carol barely said the words aloud. The silence was too perfect. She didn’t want to ruin it. Even the ever present groaning of the walkers at the fence seemed to have quieted. Or maybe she just couldn’t hear it from her perch on the guard tower. They shuffled around aimlessly below, their bodies casting dancing shadows in the moonlight. It was almost peaceful.

She shivered and pulled her sweater tight around her shoulders. This was the one place she never thought she’d spend Christmas. Locked in a prison. It wasn’t so bad. She’d always thought the quiet moments made the best holiday memories anyway. Those rare times when you weren’t distracted by people and gifts and food. When you could just sit and stare at a glittering drift of snow.

The weight of a blanket settled on her shoulders and she looked up, startled. Daryl nodded to her and then stepped forward, resting his forearms on the railing.

“Been out here a while.”

She knew there was a question behind his observation but she pretended not to notice. “Yeah.” She shrugged and smiled up at him ruefully.

He held onto the rail and leaned back, letting his arms lock as he lowered himself to sit next to her.

“Did I miss anything at the party?”

“Fuck no,” he grunted. “Glenn’s shitfaced. Started tryin’ to get people to sing Christmas carols or some shit.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Hhmph.” He leaned forward, letting his legs swing gently back and forth as fresh snow began to fall.

Carol held her palm up, watching as the soft flakes landed on her skin and melted, leaving tiny droplets of water behind.

“You ok?” he asked, his eyes searching hers through his fringe of dark hair. The snow was falling in earnest now and the railing was already dusted with white.

She took a deep breath and tilted her face toward the moon. “I don’t know.”

He nodded once and followed her gaze skyward. This time they sank into the quiet together and she smiled to herself. He was the only one in the group who really appreciated silence. Seemed to understand it and feel comfortable with it. They stayed like that until her toes started to go numb. She pulled herself up and he followed suit, brushing the snow from his clothes.

“Thank you,” she said, shaking out the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders again.

“What for?” he asked, a confused frown pulling at the corners of his mouth.

She gave him a crooked smile in return and shrugged. “For the blanket. For everything.” Before he could answer she popped up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned at the last second and their lips met. She almost pulled away in surprise, but when his hand snaked around to the small of her back she realized that he was actually kissing her on purpose. His lips were soft but firm as they pressed against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders.

They must have stayed like that for minutes, but it felt like only a few seconds had passed when she shivered from the cold and he released her, bending down to retrieve the blanket and wrapping her in it again. A small smile was playing across his lips when he stepped back, bits of snow clinging to his hair and eyelashes.

He focused on the ground as he stepped aside, waiting for her to start down the stairs ahead of him. “Uhm. Merry Christmas.”

She pursed her lips, trying to contain a giggle as she headed toward the stairs. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
